


Marry Me?

by eams81



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cabbie Prank, Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eams81/pseuds/eams81
Summary: Based on the infamous Cabbie Prank.“I am. I’m going to ask Tyler to marry me.” Jamie rushed his words, they hung in the air in front of him, taunting him as his mother tutted over the line.“You are still joking me aren’t you? Very funny.”“No mum. I’m serious."





	1. The Prank

Jamie didn’t know how he was managing to keep the giggles in control even before his mum answered the phone. The camera was panned on his face, and the microphone on his shirt was easily picking up the little snicker that escaped. The dial-tone stopped blaring around the room, and the cameraman remained silent as his mother’s voice came onto the speakerphone. This prank just confirmed what Jamie already knew; Cabbie was an evil genius.

He’d already rehearsed what he was meant to say, a little prompt sheet on the table reminding him of the made-up story that he was meant to tell his mother. He exchanged pleasantries with his mum just like he would have any other time he called her. Cabbie crept up behind the cameraman’s shoulder and gestured for Jamie to start with the prank.  “The reason I’m calling mum. I’ve got some pretty big news.”

“Oh what”

“So, a couple of months ago, I was in Colorado with Tyson and I went out to dinner with him.” Jamie could feel his cheeks brighten as he struggled not to laugh. He had never been able to lie as a kid, he would always blush or burst in giggles; it was one of the reasons why Jamie never tried to pull pranks on the team, they would be able to tell who the perpetrator was as soon as they saw his face.

“Yeah.”

“And I met this girl, and I kind of fell in love with her right away,” Jamie smiled to himself as he read the script in front of him. He could picture his mother sat down on the other end of the phone frowning at his words.

“Really?”

“Her names Kelly, and I think you’d really like her.” In the background off camera, Jamie focused on Cabbie who was biting his lip to hold in a laugh. He mentally frowned at the surprise that had been in his mother’s tone; Jamie wondered if his mother knew more than she let on.

His mothers voice had changed from jolly to serious as she unknowingly addressed the room. “So How long have you been going out with her then? Like?”

“Yh, for a you know, for a little over a couple of years now and,” Jamie grinned mischievously at the room as he struggled not to laugh. He’d slipped away from the script slightly, changing the time line from a few months to a few years as he started to blur the lines between the fiction and the truth.  His mothers gasp had the rest of the room biting back a chuckle.

“Well you’re so good at keeping secrets. You never said a word.”

Jamie’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, as he shifted his phone away. “I think I’m going to propose to her on this valentine’s day.” His mums surprise made his heart melt a little bit, as he wondered if she would have the same reaction when he did propose.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“We’re actually in Colorado on Valentine’s day this year so it works out perfect.” Jamie had to hand it to Cabbie, the man had done his research and made the fake story fit with the team’s schedule. His mother’s surprise had mixed with into the tone she had used when Jamie told her he was giving up his scholarship, and unhappy acceptance that told Jamie she would support him in his actions even if she didn’t approve.

“Oh well, I’m happy for you. I just, I didn’t even know. I didn’t even know you have a girlfriend.”

Jamie huffed, slumping forwards as he fought against his urge to laugh. He knew that even the squeak of a snicker would give the entire game away. The next part of Cabbie’s script told him to say that he was thinking of getting her a dog. The plan hit a little close to home, as Jamie rambled, “I’ve got a great plan. I’ve brought a dog. I think I’m going to hang the ring on the collar, and you know when I see her, erm you know I’ll surprise her with the puppy.”

“Oh my gosh. God”

His mother sounded resigned, and Jamie knew that if he could see her she would be holding her head in her hands. He blushed darker as he continued with the script. “I just have one more question, if I can use Nanny’s ring for her.”

Jamie shook with silent laughter as he grit his teeth. He knew the conversation had shifted temperature when his mother replied in a sharp voice, “Nanny’s ring?”

“Yh.”

“Nanny’s wedding ring?”

“Yh,” Jamie turned away from the phone in his hand as he silently laughed louder. He could see his red face in the reflection on the camera, which didn’t help ease his hysterics. That was another thing that got him into trouble as a kid, he was too easy to make laugh; Jordie and Jenny had used that against him so many times when he was being scolded. They would stand behind their mother and pull silly faces until Jamie’s composure had cracked.

“Oh, umm.” His mother was sounding more resigned as the conversation went on, and Jamie could feel his control slipping, “I’ll just casually ask her what she did with her wedding ring.”

“Sure,” Jamie agreed. The sigh that echoed from the speaker phone broke his composure. Cabbie was nearly crying with laughter behind the camera, combining with the pinch of guilt that was crawling in Jamie’s gut at the prank. Cabbie signalled him with a thumbs up, allowing Jamie to relax, “Mum I’m just kidding.”

“What!”

Jamie huffed out a chuckle that he’d been repressing as he began constantly repeating over his mother’s words, “I’m just kidding.”

“You’re not just - Are you just - Wow. Jesus. Are you joking me!”

“I’m joking mum.” Jamie laughed at his mother’s hopeful voice.

“Why did you do that to me!”

“Aww Mum, It’s just for a little show we’re doing,” Jamie chuckled as Cabbie fell to his knees laughing, behind the snickering cameraman. He could hear the soft snuffles as his mother laughed on the other end of the phone. Her laughs weren’t the same as theirs, and Jamie figured his mum had probably been crying during the phone call.

“I would spank you right now if I could.” Jamie laughed; he knew that the team were going to have a few chuckles over that comment. He wouldn’t be surprised if she called Jordie as soon as they hang up, just to pass on the message that Jamie was an arsehole. “You’re terrible. None of that is true?”

 “No it’s all for a little show we’re doing. I’m sorry, Happy Valentine’s day.” Jamie cackled as his mother grumbled something over the line. He knew that if she hadn’t been told it was for a show she’d have told him to fuck off. His mother swore with the best of them, but she had a devilish little façade she used that made her appear like someone who would never curse. Jamie had seen first-hand, his mother swearing in front of people who didn’t expect it of her.

* * *

 

After Cabbie and his crew had left, Jamie called his mothers phone once more. She immediately picked up, and Jamie fought the urge to laugh at her initial words. “You best not have me on speaker again.”

“No it’s just me this time mum.” Jamie smiled as he listened to his mother exhale sharply over the phone. He curled himself up on the couch, pulling the blanket she’d brought him last year over his lap.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good you’re such an arsehole.” Jamie snorted at his mothers’ words; she’d be complaining about grey hairs for the next month at least. He’d already received a text from Jenny after he’d hung up the first call. His sister was ever so eloquent with her words; Jamie hadn’t realised there was so many ways to call someone a dickhead, but his sister managed it.

Jamie teased at a stray thread on the corner of the blanket as he felt a flash of Déjà vu. “There is something I want to tell you though.”

“If you dare tell me you’re going to propose to someone again, I will hang up on you.”

“I am. I’m going to ask Tyler to marry me.” Jamie rushed his words, they hung in the air in front of him, taunting him as his mother tutted over the line.

“You are still joking me aren’t you? Very funny.”

“No mum. I’m serious,” Jamie felt his heart beating in his chest as he tightened his grip on the blanket. At that moment he felt like his mother was holding him through the blanket. It left him clutching at the fabric, fearful that it would disappear if his mother rejected him.

“Tyler. As in your teammate Tyler. Tyler Seguin, Tyler.”

“Yh, I was serious when I said I’d been seeing someone for the last couple of years.” Jamie stammered as his breath caught between his words. He could hear the disbelief in his mothers voice; she didn’t believe it wasn’t another joke.

“Fuck off. Next you’re going to say you’ve brought him a puppy as well.”

“It’s a black Labrador, only a few weeks old. Roussell is going to look after it until I propose, so that Tyler doesn’t find him.” The tiny black puppy was the most adorable thing Jamie had seen, and his plans had been serious when he’d tried to sell the story in the prank. The only difference being, Valentines was going to be a bit earlier this year. Jamie didn’t want to propose on a game day just in case they lost, it wouldn’t set the mood for a proposal. He also wouldn’t be able to sneak the little puppy on the plane.

“You’re being serious. Why didn’t you tell me sooner! I mean I thought you had a little crush, you always talked about him. But I didn’t expect this.” His mother’s surprise sounded more joyful than the earlier surprise, and it soothed the anxiety in Jamie’s chest.

“We only really started classing it as a relationship a couple of months ago.” Jamie explained. Despite being in a monogamous agreement since they started sleeping together, they had never talked about how their fuck buddy arrangement had rapidly changed into a relationship. It had been the night after Rich had collapsed when they finally realised, they had long stopped being just fuck-buddies.  

“Oh,” his mother exclaimed on the other side of the phone. She paused as if waiting for Jamie to expand upon what he said. “Well I’m guessing you won’t want Nanny’s ring.”

“Not Nanny’s, but maybe Grandads?”


	2. The Reality

It was the twelfth of February, and everything was set. They had won against the Bruins on the tenth, and the team were still enjoying the high from the win. Jamie had spent the morning frantically cleaning every inch of his apartment and the best part of the afternoon in the kitchen. He had initially planned to do an elaborate three course meal, but Jordie had talked him out of it. Jamie understood that it was a better idea just to go simple; it would fit with their diet plan, and it wouldn’t ruin the big surprise. If Tyler turned up and saw three courses on the table, he would start questioning it. Jamie wanted to catch him completely unaware.

Jamie had kicked Jordie out of their shared apartment in the early afternoon. The constant jokes and attempted pranks that Jordie was providing had snapped Jamie’s patience. Jordie cackled at how easy it was to irritate his stressed little brother. Jamie admitted he was getting angry due to his brother’s pettiness, but after Jordie had thrown all the couch cushions on the floor for the fourth time, he snapped. Jordie had already been told that he had to leave before Tyler got there in the evening, but after putting up with his childishness for the entire morning, Jamie had no regrets in physically pushing Jordie out of the front door. Even when he’d slammed the door closed, Jamie could hear Jordie’s manic chuckles as he walked down the corridor.

His kitchen was organised chaos with plates and pans littering the surfaces. A big bowl of Caesar Salad had been prepared and was chilling in the fridge, and the salmon had been marinated in maple syrup and had joined the salad in the fridge. Jamie beamed to himself, satisfied that he’d done a good job; the meal was similar to what he normally cooked, but Jamie had made it a little bit fancier. The salad had chicken and bacon in, instead of being just leaves, and the marinade on the salmon was more than he normally did. There was a bottle of champagne hidden in his freezer, and two flute glasses hiding in the ice tray.

Roussell had dropped the puppy off with a look that told Jamie that he was reluctant to give the little guy back. Jamie wouldn’t be surprised if he his teammate got a dog of his own soon. The black Lab was adorable as he excitably ran from Roussell’s arms and began racing around the new space. Jamie stood watching as the puppy eagerly wagged his tail and skidded on the wooden floor in his excitement to see everything.

“Best of luck,” Roussell smiled, clapping the captain on the shoulder as he left him to deal with the manic puppy. Not everyone on the team was aware of Jamie and Tyler’s relationship; they did a good job at hiding it on the ice and in the locker room. They had grown accustomed to keeping it secret and hidden, and one of the ways they enforced that was by not telling too many people. The more people who knew, the higher the chance it would be leaked to the press. Jamie had tried to convince Tyler into telling the team, but Tyler had held steady; teammates change, and just because someone was your friend today, they may be on a different team tomorrow. He trusted his team, but he also knew that hockey players were gossips. Roussell knew, as did Jason Spezza, and obviously Jordie knew.

The puppy’s claws tapped against the floor as it rushed over to Jamie, begging for attention and dribbling as it panted happily. In a little box on the table was his grandad’s wedding ring. His mother had sent it down to him, and as soon as he’d opened the box Jamie knew it was perfect. The band was delicate, almost feminine in style; it was a thin white gold band, with a strip of diamonds embedded into the front of the design. Despite the exterior he showed the world, Jamie knew Tyler liked to be low key outside of media obligations and an obnoxiously decorated ring wouldn’t suit him.

Removing the ring from its presentation box, Jamie twirled it in his hand and pressed a small kiss against the row of diamonds. Threading a bright green ribbon through the ring, he carefully tied it to the back of the puppy’s little collar. Picking the dog up in his arms, Jamie placed him in his bedroom. His preparations for the evening were finished, so he dropped down onto the floor with the excited puppy, fussing and playing with him.

The puppy had exhausted himself, curling up in a small ball on a cushion Jamie had placed on the floor. The ring was still firmly attached to the collar despite their fun and games. Jamie hastily changed into a fresh t-shirt, checking his reflection in the mirror as he prepped himself up for the evening. Anxious butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and his hands felt clammy as he brushed his hair back.  Stroking the top of the puppy’s head, Jamie smiled as the little guy kicked his feet in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jamie was a ball of nerves when Tyler pushed the front door open; Jamie didn’t know if there was ever a time when Tyler bothered to knock, even before they got together. When Tyler had lived in the same building, it was normal for them all to be floating between both apartments. Tyler had a house now, and Jamie had half of the walk-in wardrobe over there. They rarely spent nights apart, most of the time they ended up at Tyler’s house because of needing to look after Marshall, so it was to be expected that more and more of Jamie’s things were working there way into Tyler’s house.

Tyler greeted Jamie in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Jamie’s waist and leaning his weight against Jamie’s back. Jamie was arranging the plates and cutler on the breakfast bar, the Caesar salad sitting in between the two place settings. He playfully slapped away Tyler’s hand as he attempted to reach into the bowl to steal a crouton.

“That’s not nice,” Tyler pouted against Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie’s body shook with a quiet laugh, as he once again slapped at Tyler’s wondering hands.

“Food will be ready in five minutes, I promise.” Jamie teased, stepping out of Tyler’s grip. Free from the hold, he turned to face Tyler; closing the space between them once more, Jamie pulled Tyler forwards with a hand on the back of the neck, pressing their lips together. Tyler hummed into the touch, swiping his tongue over Jamie’s bottom lip before breaking away.

“Do we really need food?” Tyler propositioned, winking suggestively as he pressed himself against Jamie.

Jamie could feel his cock stirring at Tyler’s words, and his own lust began to battle against the anxiety in his stomach.  The smell of the salmon was wafting through the kitchen as it finished baking, reminding Jamie of the entire purpose of the evening. “Yes, we need food, we’ve got the game tomorrow,” Jamie reminded, kissing the pout off Tyler’s face.  

 

The food was served, the room slipping into comfortable silence that was only interrupted by the clink of knifes against the plates. Jamie was making appreciative noises over his salmon when Tyler paused his fork halfway to his mouth.

“Jamie did you hear that?”

Swallowing his bite, Jamie frowned as Tyler dropped his fork back down onto the plate. “Hear what?”

He didn’t have to wait for Tyler’s reply, as he heart the soft yip coming from his room. He sat like a deer caught in the headlights as Tyler gestured dramatically in front of him. “That!”

This wasn’t the plan. Jamie could do nothing to stop Tyler as he rose from his seat and wondered down the hall in search of the noise. Jamie followed behind, the anxiety unsettling the food in his stomach as Tyler continued to follow the sounds until they were stood outside Jamie’s closed bedroom door.

Tyler pushed the door open slowly, his mouth dropping in excitement as he saw the little black puppy sitting on the floor at door. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth, and his tail thumped against the floor at the sight of the two men walking into the room. “You got a puppy!” Tyler exclaimed, dropping down onto the floor and immediately reaching for the dog.

Jamie knelt down beside him, waiting with a bated breath as he watched Tyler pulling the puppy into his lap. He stroked the top of the dogs head, cooing at it in a baby voice when he noticed the little green bow on the collar, “Oh you’re so cute aren’t you. Look how pretty you are. What’s this, you got a pretty bow as well.”

Fingers teased the bow as he scratched the puppy’s chin. Jamie felt his heart beating as he watched Tyler frown as his fingers caught the edge of the ring on the ribbon. The frown remained as he stopped scratching the puppy’s head to shift the ribbon and the ring so that it was visible.

Tyler gasped, his hands coming up to his mouth as it dropped open in shock. He turned to Jamie with tears glistening in his eyes. Tyler covered his face fully with his hands as sobs shuddered through him. Jamie felt his heart drop in his chest, he shifted to rest his hand against Tyler’s back but no words could form in his throat. Tyler parted his fingers so that his tear-filled eyes could peak through; with a shaky breath, he dropped his hands back down to the puppy and with trembling fingers worked to undo the green bow on the collar.

The green ribbon fell to the floor, captivating the puppy’s attention as it jolted from Tyler’s lap to play with the new toy. Tyler slowly turned the ring in his hands before clasping it between his thumb and his forefinger. “Is this what I think it is?”

Jamie nodded slowly, forcing the words from his mouth as he stammered, “Yes, if you want it to be. If not we could just forget it happened.”

“Jamie did you buy me a puppy to propose to me?” Tyler sobbed, as he shifted the ring into the palm of his hand and closed his fist around it. A nod of the head left Tyler crying harder.

“Will you?” Jamie croaked, running his hands unsteadily through his hair, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes you fucking idiot,” Tyler laughed through his tears as he flung himself into Jamie. They both collapsed backwards onto the floor, the puppy jumping around them with the green ribbon in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest it does sound like a Jamie thing to do, buying a dog for someone to make a grand gesture. 
> 
> The ring is actually based upon a ring I received after my grandmother passed away. No one in my family know why she had this ring or where it came from as it would have been way too big for her to ever wear.

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite little comment about Jamie's mother, is the idea that she can match him for swearing. It is also based partly off a comment my mother made to me, she was out walking with a bunch of the old ladies, (her words not mine), and she swore in front of them. One of the ladies turned to her dead surprised and went, "Sharon, I wouldn't have expected that from you." My mother swears as much as I do. My family greats each other by shouting knobhead, douche or douchebag. Me and my mother walk past each other and give eachother the middle finger. I want this in the Benn household!
> 
> I don't know why I am obsessed with the marriage fics between Jamie and Tyler recently. This is like the 3rd time I've brought it up; which isn't good considering I only have 9 fics published.


End file.
